justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
MV Quartermaster
The MV Quartermaster is a military off-road car in Just Cause 2. Description It's one of the 3 very similar vehicles, based on the HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, or "Humvee" as some call it). *MV Command. *MV Quartermaster. *MV V880. The Quartermaster is essentially an armored SUV similar to the Marten Storm. Both have a Mounted Gun turret and a pair of small doors in the rear. However, it is possible to find a turretless Quartermaster. Performance Generally, the Quartermaster drives the same as its base model (MV V880), it's just that you have a different rear section to stare at while driving around Panau. This means that it's a very good off-road vehicle with a moderate top speed and a small turning radius that allows one to pull off some really sharp turns. It appears to be slightly faster than the other MVs. Locations There is no known version of this vehicle that would turn the aiming box green and would let you drive it without getting Heat. During missions *Many missions, such as "Taming the Beast", that contain roadblocks, have Quartermasters with gunners as part of their lineup. *Two can be seen at the end of the Reapers mission "Checking the Menu" in a unique red color with Reaper soldiers manning the guns. *The second Ular Stronghold takeover, "Pilgrimage", forces you to encounter these as you head for the small ruined temple at the top of the village. They will drive in and fire on your comrades, surrounded by soldiers. Occasionally, one Quartermaster may end up greeting you near the main Guard Towers leading into the village. Both these appearances allow you to easily obtain the Quartermaster, even if it is only within one mission. *In the Ular mission "One Deadly Sin" a black MV Quartermaster with no turret is protecting your objective. It is obtainable, but is very hard to get without it being destroyed because you will be shot at once in it. *In the mission "Mountain Rescue". Jade Tan is transported in a turretless version. Oddly during gameplay it's in winter camouflage, but in the cut-scenes it has desert camouflage. During free-roam gameplay *You will find MV Quartermasters stationed at every military stronghold that has not had its takeover mission engaged yet. Naturally, they have turret gunners who will shoot you on sight, in addition to the onslaught of Panau Military personnel both inside and outside the stronghold. *According to 'black_dog20' on the official Eidos forums, the MV Quartermaster can be found at these coordinates: **X:14200; Y:27810. **X:14940; Y:17916 (at the entrance of the south-east base of Pulau Berapi). **X:22306; Y:23336. *Pulau Panau Kecil *At X:10369 Y:22764, in Pekan Keris Perak military base. *If you go to the mountains and get a high Heat, you might find an MV Quartermaster with no turret and in a white camo color. *Although extremely rare, a black version of the MV Quartermaster with no turret may be found patrolling the bridges connecting the Panau City districts during night-time. It is driven by Panauan Secret Service Men instead of the usual soldiers. It is possible this only occurs once per save game. *At X:22163; Y:23265, in the Kem Udara Wau Pantas military airport. This one has a turret. *When a Heat level of 3 or higher is achieved in the Senjakala Islands, at least one turretless Quartermaster (jungle camo, driven by regular soldiers) will arrive. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content